Could it be
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: A DXS one shot! Sam thought it couldn't be worse than realizing she fell asleep on Danny's lap, but when she hears herself starting to confess her feelings... rated 'T' for suggestive talk. oneshot!


**ok, this is my first song fic. i intend it to be a one shot, but if people ask i can continue from where this fic ends with one more chapter. enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom (darn) or Christy Carlson Romano's 'Could it be,' (double darn!) which i think is the perfect DXS song! **

Sam woke up from her sleep on an unfamiliar surface. It was uneven, but yet she had never been more comfortable. As she gained her bearings she saw that in front of her was a TV changing channels.

"Huh?"

"Oh you're up."

"Ah!" Sam jumped and rolled off what she now saw was a couch, "Danny? How did…?"

Danny didn't look down, but continued channel surfing, "You don't remember? You were helping me with English and you fell asleep…well actually it was more like passed out because you fell on my lap."

Sam blushed, "Oh, um sorry about that."

Danny shrugged, "Eh, it's not a problem," he glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you planning on getting up anytime soon there Sam?"

Her blush deepened as she got up and sat down next to him, "Hehe, so um where's your parents?"

He looked at her disbelieving, "What, are you suffering from short term memory loss?" she blinked, "they're gone at a ghost convention," he chuckled at her sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What's up with you? You're not usually that out of it."

"Ah, couldn't get any sleep last night, I had two tests, and one quiz today, and plus the two ghosts you had to take down earlier didn't help."

"That sucks," he stated matter-of-fact and then continued, "Any particular reason why you couldn't get to sleep?"

"No, just one of those nights," Sam lied. Truth was she couldn't keep her mind off him. this hadn't been the first sleepless night. There had been countless ones that had started after the whole Ember fiasco. And every time sleep wouldn't claim her she was left to think and wonder just what it was she felt for her best friend. She knew he had an undeniable attraction to that witch Paullina, but on numerous accounts he's show more than just 'a friend' feelings and actions. She sighed in frustration.

_I know we've been_

_Friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something_

_Totally new_

"Whats-a matter?"

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly. He stopped channel surfing and looked at her concerned.

_And after all this time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

"Sam? Look, you've been acting kinda strange, are you sure everything's okay?"

_Now I see_

_You were always with me_

'No,' she thought as looked at him, and noticed just how close they were, 'God I hate being this close to you and not being able to kiss you,' she was not surprised as this thought ran in her head. What was the use in trying to deny it?

_Could it be_

_You and I_

_Never imagined _

Danny waved a hand in front of her face, "Sam? Are you with me?"

_Could it be _

_Suddenly, I'm falling for you_

"I wish," she said without thinking.

His eyes widened, "Eh?"

"Nothing!" he looked at her sternly, "Yes?"

Danny sighed, "Sam, please. What's wrong?"

"I told you Danny nothing."

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

"Okay, just know that I'm here, if you need to talk to someone ok?"

_Could it be _

_That it's true_

_That it's you_

_That it's you_

Sam stared at him. Has he really always been right here? how she seriously just realized she was in love with him? As she thought about this she realized that she couldn't even remember falling in love with him. As far as she was concerned she'd always loved him.

_It's kinda funny_

_You were always here_

_But who would ever thought_

_That we would end up here_

"Danny…Danny I…" she trailed off and looked him in the eyes.

Danny noticed something shocking about her eyes, about the way she was staring at him, "Sam? Is there something you want to tell me?"

_And every time I've needed you_

_You've been there to pull me through_

_Now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you_

Sam gulped, "Danny? You see me as your best friend right?"

_Could it be_

_You and I_

_Never imagined _

"Yah…?"

She dropped her gaze, "That's not how I see you."

_Could it be_

_Suddenly, I'm falling for you_

Silence.

She was afraid to look up, but she told herself to. She did and met his eyes timidly. His eyes were swirling with so many emotions she couldn't depict just what he was feeling.

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be _

_That it's true that it's you_

_Oh it's you_

'Welp, I blew it. I just lost my love and best friend,' she thought to herself bitterly.

"Sam," Danny's voice was quiet and hesitant, "I think," he paused, "Sam I don't think we should be friends any more."

_Cause today is the start_

_Of the rest of our lives…_

Sam looked up. She had been preparing for a let down but not this!

"What! Danny, no if it's because of my feelings, trust me! It won't be a problem, I've hid them this long without you know I can—

He grasped her hands and silenced her when he stared at her eyes intently before he spoke sweetly, "I want us to be more."

_I can see it in your eyes_

Sam faltered. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She shut it and looked away, disbelieving.

_Oh and it's real…_

"Sam…" she looked up at him to see him smile, and his eyes sparkling, "I love you."

_And it's true…_

The only expression on her face was her wide eyes. She mumbled, "Well you're full of surprises."

_And it's just me and you_

_Could it be?_

_That it's you?_

He chuckled and then swiftly captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sam was taken aback but happily returned it with fervor. He pulled away suddenly and placed his forehead against her and looked in her eyes. He whispered breathlessly, "Say it. say you love me, too."

_Could it be_

_You and I_

_Never imagined_

She smiled brightly, her face flushed as she moved her face forward rubbing her nose with his, "I love you, Danny."

_Could it be_

_Suddenly, I've fallen _

_For you_

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_That it's you_

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before he pulled back again. Sam whimpered, but got chills when she looked in his eyes. They were full of love and something else.

_Oh, that it's you_

_Could it be_

_That it's true _

_That it's you_

"Up for one more surprise?" he asked huskily. She blushed and nodded and he scooped her up and headed for the stairs, but not before kissing her once more.

_That it's you, oh it's you_

**welp, there it is! lemme know how you guys liked it! thankies!**


End file.
